Reason
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu egois—berpikir bahwa aku harus menyimpan kecantikannya hanya untukku saja. Seharusnya aku memberikannya kesempatan, sehingga hal ini tak perlu terjadi. Hal yang akhirnya membawaku pada jurang penyesalan tak berujung. (Oneshot! / Aomine x Fem!Kise / Mind to RnR? :3)


**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. It just belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Main chara:  
**Aomine x Fem!Kise

**Please forgive all of Typos and OOC-ness**

**So, this is it!  
Anonymous Hyuuga Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Reason"  
The Prequel of "Reminds Me"**

.

.

Aku mengerutkan keningku tatkala kubaca undangan berwarna-warni menggelikan dengan siluet sesosok gadis berambut terurai di tanganku. Yang kutahu, gadis di sebelahku kini tengah tersenyum sangat lebar, menanti reaksiku selanjutnya.

Sementara aku hanya diam, memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Aku takut jika aku terlalu terbuka seperti biasa, komentarku hanya akan menciptakan guratan kesedihan di wajahnya. Membuatnya terluka.

"Aominecchi!" tegurnya saatku tidak juga membuka mulut.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, aku mengembalikan surat undangan itu pada Ryouko, dan membanting diriku ke sofa, menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran empuk di belakangku.

Ryouko segera menaiki sofa dan bersimpuh di sebelahku. Tubuhnya menghadapku dan pandangannya tampak memohon.

"Aominecchi," panggilnya lagi sembari mengguncang bahuku. "Lihatlah. Ini kesempatan langka _ssu_! Bahkan aku tak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan bisa diundang dan memenuhi persyaratan yang ada."

Aku mendengarkan gadis itu acuh tak acuh. Membiarkannya menjelaskan dengan berapi-api.

"…berwajah menarik, tinggi minimal seratus enam puluh lima sentimeter, beranggota tubuh lengkap, postur tubuh…" dan blah… blah… blah.

Aku membungkan gadis itu dengan cara mengecup bibirnya singkat. Yeah, kurasa itu cukup ampuh untuk membuanya terkejut dan memilih untuk diam.

"Terserah," ucapku kemudian yang masih tak melepaskan pandangan dari wajah cantik yang merona milik Gadisku itu. Ia mengedip dua kali dan menodong penjelasan lebih dariku. "Kau boleh mengambilnya," ungkapku sambil menguap, dan melanjutkan dengan suara pelan, "atau tidak."

"Berbicara sambil menguap itu tidak sopan _ssu_!" kata Ryouko setelah berdecak. Ia bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Benarkah? Apakah itu artinya kau mendukungku?"

'_Tidak juga_,' jawabku dalam hati. Namun, karena tidak berniat untuk menyuarakannya, aku hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"_Yatta_!" seru Ryouko—yang sepertinya menyalah artikan gerakan pundakku—seraya menenggelamkan wajah di dadaku. Ia berkata dengan suaranya yang manis, "_Arigatou_, Aominecchi… _Daisuki_." Kemudian ia mencium pipiku.

"_Hai_, _hai_. Terserah," jawabku seraya mengacak rambutnya. Nyaris aku tak sadar segaris senyuman terbentuk di bibirku.

Meskipun aku tak begitu setuju—dengan berbagai alasan, seperti aku yang tak ingin kecantikannya dibagi dengan orang lain, dan diambil dengan seenaknya dengan kamera tanpa seizinku, aku merasa senang.

Melihatnya bahagia seperti ini sudah membayar semuanya. Aku menyukai senyuman lebar itu.

Aku berdiri setelah Ryouko melepas pelukannya. Seusai meregangkan tubuh, aku menatapnya dan bertanya, "Apa kau mau bermain basket?"

Senyuman lebar gadis itu pun semakin lebar kala kuucapkan sebuah kata keramat yang menjadi kunci utama hubungan kami. _Basket_. Ia mengangguk antusias dan bergegas memasukkan kembali undangan pekerjaan sebagai model itu ke dalam tasnya. Setelahnya ia berdiri dan menggamit lenganku.

"Ayo!" serunya sebelum ia menarikku dengan bersemangat.

-xxx-

Ya. Seperti biasa, aku menang telak. Namun, kendati pun demikian, senyuman Gadisku tidak juga pudar dari wajahnya yang merona dan sedikit berkeringat. Bahkan ia tertawa—menertawakan kebodohannya.

"Aku akan menang suatu saat nanti _ssu_!" serunya dengan senyuman yang masih melengkung di bibir manisnya itu. Bibir yang selalu dipoles _lip gloss_ _cherry_.

"Keh. Coba saja," balasku sambil menepuk kepalanya dan mengacak rambut kuning keemasannya itu.

Ia mendebatku lagi dan tentu saja ia memenangkan debat kusir itu, karena aku memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan membiarkannya merasa senang dengan kata 'terserah' dari bibirku.

Seusai ia mengambil tasnya di rumahku, aku mengantarnya pulang. Ini sudah memasuki musim gugur sehingga aku memakai mantel seadanya. Aku berjalan di sampingnya dengan tangan kumasukkan ke dalam saku.

Tanpa meminta persetujuanku, Ryouko menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelku. Jemarinya menerobos ke sela-sela jari-jariku. Aku, tak perlu di minta, segera menggenggam tangannya dan menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhku melalui ujung jemarinya.

Ketika kami tiba, Ryouko berterima kasih, dan aku memberinya ciuman perpisahan singkat sebelum berbalik badan dan pulang kembali ke rumah.

Otakku kembali memutar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ryouko sebelum kami berpisah.

'_Besok aku akan bertemu manajer _ssu_. Kau mau mengantarkan aku pukul sembilan, 'kan_?'

Sialnya, klub basket Teikou—sekolahku—akan bertanding pada jam yang sama.

Dan sebagai balasannya, aku mengangkat bahu dan menyahut, "_Aku tidak janji_."

Dan frase itulah yang akhirnya membawaku pada jurang penyesalan tak berdasar.

-xxx-

"Ryouko!" Suraku menggaung di koridor rumah sakit, diiringi derap langkah dari sepatu basket yang kugunakan—atau lebih tepatnya tak sempat kutanggalkan karena aku bergegas meninggalkan pertandingan ketika aku mendengar berita _itu_.

Persetan dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarku, yang merasa gusar akan kegaduhan yang kutimbulkan. Persetan pula dengan kebiasaanku untuk memanggil Gadisku dengan panggilan 'Kise'.

Masa bodoh.  
Yang kutahu aku harus cepat menemuinya.

Suasana di sekitarku terasa hening. Yang mampu kudengar hanyalah pacuan jantungku yang bertalu-talu. Napasku pun terasa begitu berat bahkan hingga ketika aku sampai dan berdiri di depan pintu logam dingin bertuliskan ICU.

Walau aku tahu bukanlah sembarang orang yang boleh masuk, aku berusaha keras untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Mengikuti insting yang aktif di saat kalut.

"Buka!" Aku berteriak layaknya orang yang sudah putus asa. Tak kuhiraukan lagi kemungkinan ada orang yang mengecapku sebagai pria-putus-asa-dengan-seragam-basket.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria paruh baya berkacamata tebal dengan balutan pakaian serba putih.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mencengkeram kerah dokter itu dan berdesis, "Bagaimana keadaan Ryouko?"

Beberapa perawat segera menarikku menjauh dari pria tadi, lalu seraya merapikan kemejanya, ia bertanya dengan tenang, "Apakah Anda saudara dari Kise-san?"

Lagi, otakku tidak mau repot-repot berpikir, sehingga aku menjawab, "Ya."

Setelahnya, aku diajak ke ruangan dokter itu. Aku pun menurut walau hanya dengan setengah hati. Kepalaku masih tetap menghadap pintu ruang ICU itu ketika aku mulai berjalan mengikutinya.

"Tolong tutup pintunya," sang Dokter berkata tatkala ia sudah duduk di balik meja kerja dengan tumpukan kertas.

Pintu kututup, dan kududukkan diriku di hadapan dokter tadi. Mataku menatap lurus ke arahnya, degup jantungku terkesan begitu hati-hati dan gestur tubuhku seakan waspada, menunjukkan kecurigaan pada setiap kata yang mungkin terurai dari bibirnya yang sebagian tertutup oleh kumis yang mulai memutih.

Helaan napas beratnya menambah kewaspadaanku, dan tubuhku menegang kala ia berkata, "Kaki kanannya harus—"

Satu kata terakhir itu seakan memudar di rongga telingaku, namun ketika sampai di otakku, satu kata itu seakan sengaja didengungkan kuat-kuat.

"—_diamputasi_."

Hatiku mencelos. Tulangku seakan melunak semua.

Gadisku akan kehilangan satu kakinya.

-xxx-

"Aominecchi?" Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara lembut itu bersamaan denagn kerasakan lentiknya jemari membelai pipiku dengan lembut.

Aku terjaga seketika. Kepalaku yang semula berada di atas ranjang segera kuangkat. Aku menatapnya lama, menikmati setiap garis wajahnya untuk kepuasan indera penglihatanku semata. Kedua mata itu masih sama. Binar di kedua manik madunya masih memancar sempurna. Begitu pun degan bibir tipisnya yang masih melengkungkan senyuman manis yang selalu kupuja.

Meberi kesan seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja tanpa kaki kanannya.

"Maafkan aku," ujarku dengan nada rendah sembari aku meraih tangannya dan meremasnya pelan.

Ryouko tertawa renyah. Binar di matanya semakin tampak jelas.

'_Kau tahu_,_ Ryouko_?' gumamku dalam hati, '_Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah dengan tawa itu_.'

"Aominecchi, kau tidak bersalah," ucapnya dengan nada sangat lembut, "Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku harus kehilangan satu kakiku."

Aku menggertakkan gigiku lalu berdesis, "Bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama pengendara taksi yang kau tumpangi?"

Senyum Ryouko memudar perlahan. Ekspresinya berubah sedih.

"Ia pun tidak bersalah," timpal Ryouko, "Ini murni ketidaksengajaan _ssu_."

Aku membuang napas berat. Kurasa tak ada gunanya mendebat. Toh pada akhirnya aku akan terpaksa mengalah.

"Kau mau memaafkannya, 'kan?" tanya Ryouko sembari mengusap pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku tertegun. Sentuhan itu seketika membuatku merasa bingung dengan apa yang membuatku merasa marah pada si Pengendara taksi. Detik berikutnya aku tersadar bahwa satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa kumaafkan adalah diriku sendiri.

_Andai saat itu aku menemaninya pergi_.

_Andai saat itu aku menolak keinginannya untuk menjadi model_.

_Andai saat itu aku tidak bersikap egois_.

"Aominecchi?" Suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Entahlah, Kise," kataku sambil bangkit berdiri. Aku meregangkan otot sambil menguap. "Aku ingin membeli minuman."

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Ryouko.

Dapat kurasakan tatapan sedih Gadisku mengikuti gerak tubuhku yang semakin menjauh.

-xxx-

Cola dari minuman kaling di dalam genggamanku mengalir perlahan di kerongkonganku. Kurasakan dingin yang cukup menenangkan otakku. Mengembalikan sedikit saja akal sehatku yang sempat hilang karena rasa kalut.

Aku tertegun setelahnya. Kubungkukkan tubuhku yang kutopang dengan siku di atas pahaku. Bayang-bayang akan semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini menerobos paksa ke dalam memoriku.

Kulihat ia berdiri sambil membawa bola basket dengan balutan jersey SMP Teikou. Memandangku dengan senyuman lebarnya—yang memaksa semua orang turut tersenyum—sambil memanggil namaku dengan sufiks khas, yang kutahu hanyalah miliknya.

"_Aominecchi_!"

Aku terkesiap.

Kini tak akan ada lagi gadis bersurai panjang keemasan dengan balutan jersey basket. Tak akan pernah ada lagi.

"_Aku akan menang suatu saat nanti ssu_!"

Tidak. Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menang.

-xxx-

Pemasangan kaki palsu Ryouko disaksikan oleh semua temanku. Dan yang mendapat kehormatan untuk memakaikannya pada kaki kanan gadis itu adalah aku.

Aku hanya terdiam ketika kedua tanganku memasangkan alat bantu itu pada kaki Gadisku sedang bahu kiriku dijadikan penopang sebagian berat tubuhnya dengan tangan yang mencengkeram lembut di sana.

"Sudah," gumamku tidak jelas sambil berdiri.

"Ayo, Ki-_chan_! Aku ingin melihatmu berjalan!" seru gadis berisik bernama Satsuki, yang berteriak tepat di sebelahku.

"_Urusai na_," gerutuku sambil meliriknya kesal.

Ryouko tertawa renyah. Dikibaskannya tangan kanannya saat berkata, "_Matte yo, _Momocchi!"

"_Ara ara_, Kise-_chin_. Aku juga ingin lihat." Kini giliran si Raksasa Ungu, Murasakibara, yang berdiri menjulang di belakangku.

Ketika kurasakan remahan maiubo sialan di atas kepalaku, aku berseru kesal, "Jangan makan sembarangan, Monster!"

"Bukannya aku peduli padamu, tetapi remahan itu jatuh ke pundakmu nanodayo," kata Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"_Teme_!" seruku kesal. Tanganku sudah nyaris menghajar _tsundere_ sialan itu jika saja tak ada tangan mungil yang menusuk pinggangku dan membuatku berjengit. "_Ttaku_—" Aku melirik kesal pada pemuda pendek berambut biru terang di sebelahku.

"Jangan terlalu kasar, Aomine-_kun_," ujarnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"—Tetsu!"

Dan suara gunting di belakang kami sukses membungkam mulut semua.

"Tak bisakah kalian diam dan membiarkan Ryouko mencoba kaki barunya?" tegur Akashi—si Mata _Heterochromatic_—dengan nada absolut tak ingin dibantah.

Aku menelan ludah dan mengangguk bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Lalu Ryouko terkikik.

Aku menatap kedua matanya yang tertutup ketika kedua bahu mungilnya bergoyang seirama derai tawanya. Membuatku tanpa sadar melengkungkan sebentuk senyum di bibirku.

"_Maa… Maa…_" Ryouko berkata sembari mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. "Aominecchi, tolong bantu aku," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya padaku.

Aku pun menyambutnya sambil perlahan membantunya turun dari atas meja tempat ia semula duduk. Kaki kirinya menapak di lantai, diikui _kaki _kanan_nya_. Ia sedikit kewalahan saat itu, membuat Gadisku nyaris terjatuh. Namun dengan sigap aku merangkul bahu ringkihnya dengan tanganku yang lain.

Gadisku mendongak, menatapku dengan iris madunya yang bening. Aku membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis dan anggukan sekilas yang menyatakan dukunganku. Degan sebuah anggukan sederhana dariku, secercah kilat keyakinan muncul di kedua matanya sebelum ia mengangguk yakin dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri satu persatu dari kami yang berdiri di kamar itu.

Dan ketika ia sampai kembali padaku, ia menjatuhkan diri di dalam pelukanku. Aku merengkuhnya dan mencium sekilas puncak kepala gadisku itu.

"_Arigatou ne_, Aominecchi…" ujarnya lembut, "_Daisuki_."

-xxx-

"Maaf. Salah satu persyaratan di sini adalah beranggota tubuh lengkap," ujar seorang petugas Agensi Permodelan, yang pernah mengundang Ryouko, ketika aku dan Gadisku bertanya perihal kepastian undangan itu.

Aku menatap Ryouko yang kini tengah menatap surat di tangannya dengan perasaan gamang.

Melihat itu aku angkat bicara, "Tetapi agensi ini sudah mengundangnya dan—"

"Itu sebelum—um—" Petugas itu menatap kaki kanan Gadisku.

"Sebelum aku kehilangan satu kakiku _ssu ne_?" tanya Ryouko dengan seulas senyum getir di wajahnya.

Dadaku terasa sesak.

Petugas itu terdiam. Hal itu membuatku bertambah muak. Kurampas surat di genggaman Ryouko dengan paksa. Aku meremas surat itu hingga hancur tepat di depan mata si Petugas, dan membantingnya di atas meja dengan kasar. Setelah itu kutarik tangan Ryouko unuk keluar dari gedung itu.

Kami berhenti di halaman agensi itu. Ryouko mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tidak sedikitpun mengarah padaku.

Lama aku menunggunya. Ia masih tetap diam. Hanya deru napasnya yang terdengar kian memburu.

"Ryou—" Aku memutus panggilanku. Tidak. Bukan karena tiba-tiba aku tersadar sudah nyaris memanggil nama kecilnya. Tetapi karena bahu ringkuh Gadisku itu kini bergetar hebat. Spontan aku memutar tubuh gadis itu dan menenggelamkannya di dalam pelukanku.

Alih-alih menenangkannya agar berhenti menangis, aku justru berkata, "Teruslah menangis."

Perkataanku pun sukses membuat tangis Gadisku kian meledak. Namun bukan Ryouko namanya kalau tidak sok kuat. Ia tertawa kala jemarinya mencengkeram kaos bagian dadaku. Tertawa di sela tangis justru membuatku semakin kesal.

Kuangkat dagunya dengan kasar, sedang wajahku tertunduk menatapnya. Kala itu, air mata masih menganak sungai di pipi gadisku. Aku mengusapnya dengan kedua ibu jariku.

"Kalau menangis, ya menangis saja. Tidak perlu sok kuat!" tegurku jujur sambil mengerutkan keningku.

Ryouko kembali tertawa—dan kini aku tahu ini adalah tawa sungguhan. Tawa manis nan renyah yang berderai dari bibir mungilnya yang dipoles _lip gloss_ rasa _cherry_. Aku masih ingat betul akan rasa itu. Tetapi tetap saja tak pernah merasa puas sudah mencobanya.

"Berisik!" tukasku.

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku mendaratkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Ingin merasakan rasa _cherry_ itu lagi—begitulah dalihku. Namun hari ini aku sial. Rasa _cherry_ itu bercampur dengan rasa asin air matanya.

Aku melepas ciuman, mengernyit, dan menggerutu, "Asin."

Gadisku kembali tertawa. "Aominecc—"

"_Urusai_!" sambarku sebelum kembali menciumnya.

.

.

**_Fin._**

.

.

_ALOHAA~~ Tice kembali dengan prequel dari __**Reminds Me**__ yang udah Tice janjikan melalui PM bagi yang bertanya-tanya(?) tentang cerita yang mengandung banyak ambiguity._

_Nah, maaf ya kalo prequelnya agak-agak gaje bin gak danta(?) /apaitu._

_Okeh, gak usah banyak cingcong, daku minta review-nya yaa~ Sankyuu!_

_Jaa ne~ Ikuzo~!_

_*mengilang dengan misdirection (lagi)*_

___"Never stop trying to be better, and better"  
**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_


End file.
